Cream the Rabbit
|Inne media = *''Sonic X'' *Archie Comics *IDW Publishing |Inne nazwy = *Creamy *Cute rabbit|Wiek = 6|Rasa = Królik|Płeć = Kobieta|Oczy = Brązowo-żółte|Wzrost = 70 cm|Waga = 12 kg|Futro = Pomarańczowe, kremowe, białe|Skóra = Kremowa|Dubbing jap. = Sayaka Aoki|Dubbing ang. = *Sarah Wulfeck (2004) *Rebecca Honig (2005-2010) *Michelle Ruff (2010-obecnie) |Ubiór= *Białe rękawiczki ze złotymi rękawami *Pomarańczowa sukienka z białym kołnierzem *Jasnoniebieska podwójna wstążka na szyi *Pomarańczowo-białe buty *Białe skarpety |Ataki = |Zdolności = *Latanie *Super szybkość *Jazda po szynach *Jazda na Extreme Gear *Korzystanie z energii Hyper-go-on|Przynależność = Team Rose|Lubi = *Chao, a najbardziej Cheese'a i Chocoli *Vanillę *Swoich przyjaciół *Oglądać telewizję *Rysowanie *Przygody *Pomagać innym *Pocieszać innych *Zbierać kwiatki *Bawić się w udawanie|Nie lubi = *Doktora Eggmana *Chaos Gammy *E-121 Phi *Kiedy inni są smutni *Kiedy jej przyjaciele są w niebezpieczeństwie *Krzywdzenia innych *Przemocy *Porywaczy *Strasznych osób}} – antropomorficzna króliczka, córka Vanilli. Cream jest przyjaciółką Chao, spośród których najbliższy jest jej Cheese. Cream i Cheese są nierozłączni, zawsze ruszając na nowe przygody razem. Dziewczynka wiodła początkowo spokojne życie razem z matką. Wszystko zmieniło się kiedy została porwana przez Doktora Eggmana i uratowana przez niebieskiego jeża Sonica. Odtąd towarzyszy jeżowi i jego przyjaciołom w licznych przygodach. Cream potrafi wykorzystywać swoje długie uszy jak skrzydła, co pozwala jej latać. Dziewczynka jest dobrze wychowana, ale czasami zachowuje się dziecinnie i naiwnie. Jest pełna zapału i stara się dać z siebie wszystko podczas pomagania przyjaciołom. Tak jak Tails jest pomocnikiem Sonica, Cream towarzyszy Amy. Utworzenie Początkowo Cream miała być innym gatunkiem zwierzęcia. Jeden z projektów przedstawiał ją jako lisicę, podobną do Tailsa, ale z pojedynczym ogonem i warkoczem z tyłu głowy. W drugiej koncepcji przypominała wiewiórkę z licznymi ogonami. Imię postaci powstało z gry słów vanilla cream ''i ''cream cheese, które podkreślają powiązana Cream z Vanillą i Cheesem. Twórcy stworzyli Cream na potrzeby gry Sonic Heroes, aby w Team Rose znalazła się latająca postać. Ostatecznie jednak postanowiono że Cream zadebiutuje w Sonic Advance 2, aby gracze lepiej się z nią zaznajomili, a także poczuli powiew świeżości w sequelu do pierwszego Sonic Advance. Według twórców Cream zaprojektowano jako postać dla początkujących graczy. Jej metodą ataku stał się Chao Attack, ponieważ chciano uniknąć obrazu niewinnej dziewczynki bezpośrednio atakującej przeciwników. Historia Wczesne życie Cream urodziła się jako córka Vanilli. Matka wychowywała ją jak księżniczkę, ale pod ścisłą dyscypliną. Dziewczyna wyrosła na miłą i uprzejmą osobę, ale jednocześnie dziecinną. Wkrótce Cream poznała Chao i nadała mu imię Cheese. Odtąd zabierała swojego przyjaciela na praktycznie wszystkie przygody. Sonic Advance 2 Cream i Cheese zostali porwani przez Doktora Eggmana. W Leaf Forest uratował ich Sonic, którego Cream rozpoznała jako sławnego bohatera. Dziewczynka podziękowała mu za ratunek i onieśmieliła swoją uprzejmością. Sonic miał jednak inne ważne sprawy i pobiegł w swoją stronę. Cream ruszyła za nim, ponieważ nadal nie wiedziała gdzie znajduje się jej matka. Po drodze do Cream i Sonica dołączyli Tails i Knuckles. W końcu bohaterowie dotarli na stację kosmiczną XX i pokonali tam Super Eggrobo Z. Stacja Eggmana została zniszczona, a Cream bezpiecznie wróciła do Leaf Forest gdzie czekała na nią Vanilla. Niedługo potem Vanilla została porwana przez zamaskowanego robota. Cream zaczęła płakać, a Tails i Knuckles próbowali ją pocieszyć. Jednak Sonic nie mógł znieść jej płaczu i zmienił się w Super Sonica i pokonał Eggmana oraz uratował Vanillę. Cream była szczęśliwa z powrotu mamy i razem z nią podziękowała Sonicowi za pomoc. Sonic Heroes Cream, Cheese i Amy wypoczywali na drewnianym pomoście, badając zdjęcie z gazety, w którym widoczny był Sonic, porywający Chocolę - brata Cheese'a. Silny wiatr wyrwał gazetę z rąk Amy, ale na szczęście złapały ją Cream i Cheese. Wiatr powrócił jednak, tym razem silniejszy, i zdmuchnął Cream i Cheese'a z pomostu. Na szczęście złapał ich kot Big, za pomocą swojej wędki. Amy, chcąc złapać Sonica, postanowiła pomóc Cream i Bigowi w znalezieniu ich przyjaciół. Utworzona w ten sposób drużyna Team Rose ruszyła Seaside Hill i dotarła do Ocean Palace. Spotkali tam Doktora Eggmana pilotującego Egg Hawka. Naukowiec zamierzał dać im nauczkę za pogrywanie sobie z jego armią. Jednak Team Rose pokonali doktora i zmusili go do odwrotu. Amy sprowadziła drużynę do Grand Metropolis, bo była przekonana że znajdą tutaj Sonica. Po wyjściu z miejskiej elektrowni znaleźli Team Sonic. Amy chciała wreszcie złapać Sonica, ale najpierw musiała go pokonać. Obie drużyny zaczęły ze sobą walczyć, ale Sonic i jego przyjaciele uciekli. Amy i jej drużyna udali się do Casino Parku. Bohaterowie spotkali Eggmana ponownie w BINGO Highway. Naukowiec był wyraźnie niezadowolony z widoku Team Rose i wysłał do walki z nimi swoją armię robotów. Jednak drużyna pokonała maszyny i zmusiła naukowca do odwrotu. Team Rose dotarli potem do Rail Canyon. Cheese informował Cream że Chocola jest blisko. W Bullet Station drużyna została zaatakowana przez Egg Albatrossa. Bohaterowie wyczuwali obecność swoich przyjaciół na pokładzie okrętu bojowego. Po zniszczeniu robota pilotujący go Eggman okazał się być kukłą. Nie było także śladu po Chocoli. Amy nie była do końca pewna dlaczego doktor porywa Chao, ale wiedziała że należy go powstrzymać. Bohaterowie przemierzali położony na północy las. W Lost Jungle spotkali Team Chaotix. Espio kazał Cream oddać Cheese'a. Króliczka podejrzewała, że skoro Chaotix chcą Cheese'a, to muszą stać za porwaniem Chocoli. Bigowi nie podobało się to że jego przyjaciele są obrażani i między drużynami doszło do walki. Team Rose wygrali i udali się do nawiedzonego zamku. Cream i Big bali się wchodzić do środka, ale Amy przekonała ich że w ten sposób znajdą swoich przyjaciół. Po wyjściu z Mystic Mansion Team Rose ponownie spotkali Eggmana. Cream i Big chcieli odzyskać Chocolę i Żabka, ale w odpowiedzi doktor wysłał na nich swoją armię robotów. Bohaterowie pokonali maszyny, ale Eggman znowu uciekł. Wkrótce Team Rose dostali się na pokład powietrznej floty Eggmana. Bohaterowie zaatakowali okręt flagowy i znaleźli tam samego Eggmana, pilotującego Egg Emperora. Doktor stanął do walki z drużyną, ale jego robot został zniszczony. Ciało Eggmana rozpuściło się i z powstałej w ten sposób metalicznej kałuży wyszli Chocola i Żabek. Cheese i Chocola podziękowali Amy za pomoc, a Żabek wskoczył na głowę Biga. Cream zauważyła w oddali Sonica, a Amy zaczęła biec w stronę jeża. Nieco później okazało się, że pod Eggmana przez cały czas podszywał się Neo Metal Sonic. Robot skopiował dane Team Sonic, Team Dark, Team Rose i Team Chaotix i zmienił się w Metal Madness. Uwolniony przez Chaotix Eggman wytłumaczył drużynom, że nie mają szans w starciu z tak potężnym przeciwnikiem. Na szczęście wszyscy mieli przy sobie Szmaragdy Chaosu. Drużyny połączyły siły, odwracając uwagę Metal Madness, co miało pozwolić Team Sonic na dokonanie transformacji. Kiedy Metal Madness zmienił się w Metal Overlorda, Sonic dokonał transformacji w Super Sonica i udzielił super form Tailsowi i Knucklesowi. Team Super Sonic pokonali Metal Sonica, który po klęsce wrócił do swojej pierwotnej formy. Cream, Cheese i Chocola pożegnali następnie Amy, która pobiegła za Soniciem. Shadow the Hedgehog Cream i Amy udały się do Cryptic Castle, ale zgubiły się tam. Cream została uwięziona z jedną ze ścian. Shadow może pomóc w uratowaniu jej. Później Cream powie że Cheese zgubił się w dalszych sekcjach zamku. Uratowanie Cream i Cheese'a pozwoli na wykonanie misji Hero. Sonic Battle Historia Amy Cream, razem z Cheesem, przebywała w nowym apartamencie Amy w Central City. Pewnego dnia Amy przyprowadziła ze sobą Emerla - robota o którego zdolnościach bojowych słyszała Cream. Amy zmusiła Cream do udziału w treningu walki z Emerlem. Po pewnym czasie Amy zmęczyła się jednak i musiała odpocząć. Kiedy Emerl wrócił Cream powiedziała mu że dziewczyna padła ze zmęczenia. Opowiedziała mu również że Amy zaczęła bardzo intensywnie ćwiczyć od momentu, w którym Rouge go porwała. Kiedy Amy wstała postanowiła zdjąć z siebie ciężarki, które nosiła przez cały czas. Cream nie podobało się to, że dziewczyna tak bardzo się przemęczała. Później Emerl i Amy poszli szukać Szmaragdu Chaosu i Cream stwierdziła że Amy jest najwytrwalszą kobietą jaką zna. Historia Cream Amy wyszła do sklepu aby kupić nową maszynę do diety, a Sonic i Tails poszli poszukać Szmaragdu Chaosu. Cream została pod opieką Emerla. Opowiedziała mu że Amy chce tak bardzo schudnąć aby zaimponować Sonicowi, ponieważ jeśli się kogoś kocha to można dla niego zrobić wszystko. Emerl nie za bardzo to rozumiał. Niespodziewanie zjawił się Doktor Eggman, który sparaliżował Emerla swoim nowym urządzeniem. Następnie rozkazał swoim robotom porwać Cream i Emerla do Gimme Shelter. Będąc w bazie doktora Cream i Emerl oglądali proces produkowania robotów i zostali zaatakowani przez kilka Guard Robo. Emerl pokonał je, ale Cream nie chciała walczyć ponieważ była przeciwna przemocy. Wytłumaczyła Emerlowi że jest jej przez to smutno, oraz wyjaśniła mu co to jest smutek. Nieco później zaatakowały ich E-121 Phi. Cream znowu nie chciała walczyć i Emerl musiał ją bronić. Ze zniszczonych Phi wypadły dwa odłamki Szmaragdu Chaosu, które Emerl dał Cream na przechowanie. Bohaterowie podsłuchali potem Eggmana i dowiedzieli się od niego, że planuje zwabić Sonica do swojej bazy. Podszywając się pod jednego z Phi Emerl dowiedział się od doktora że mogą uciec przez kanał, do którego klucz znajduje się w warsztacie. Po pokonaniu kolejnych Phi Cream i Emerl zdobyli następne dwa odłamki Szmaragdu Chaosu, oraz klucz do kanału. Cream nie podobało się jednak, w jaki sposób Emerl zniszczył roboty. Przed wejściem do kanału zaatakował ich jednak Chaos Gamma. Emerl nie chciał aby Cream robiło się przykro, więc nie atakował robota. Sam otrzymywał jednak potężne ciosy od Gammy zasilanego odłamkiem Szmaragdu Chaosu. Cheese nie mógł już tego znieść i przekonał Cream do walki. Mimo że udało się go pokonać, to szybko się naprawił. Cream i Emerl uciekli aby opracować nową strategię. Cream było głupio z powodu tego że naraziła Emerla, ale Gizoid mógł szybko się zregenerować. Cream i Emerl przystąpili następnie do ćwiczeń, aby nabrać umiejętności potrzebnych do pokonania Chaos Gammy. Po pewnym czasie Cream i Emerl ujrzeli jak Doktor Eggman i Sonic wchodzą do bazy. Postanowili szybko uwolnić się, aby niebieski jeż nie został złapany w pułapkę. Cream i Emerl wspólnie pokonali Chaos Gammę i odebrali mu odłamek Szmaragdu Chaosu. Cream zapytała się pokonanego robota dlaczego walczy. Gamma odpowiedział jej że pragnie odzyskać moc, którą zabrał mu Emerl. Cream wyjaśniła mu że moc nie jest czymś co można dawać i zabierać, a jedynie wykorzystywać do obrony bliskich. Robot nie odpowiedział jej jednak i odszedł. W tym czasie Cream i Emerl aktywowali pułapkę w którą złapali Eggmana. Bohaterowie śmiali się z doktora i wkrótce wrócili razem z Soniciem, aby z zebranych odłamków zbudować kompletny Szmaragd Chaosu. Historia Shadowa Cream była jednym z przeciwników, których Emerl musiał pokonać przed stoczeniem walki z Shadowem. Można ją znaleźć w Central Lab w Central City. Historia Emerla Doktor Eggman nie zamierzał się jeszcze poddawać i ukończył swoją ostateczną broń - Death Egg. Naukowiec zagroził całej planecie zniszczeniem przez strzał Final Egg Blastera. Emerl został wybrany przez Sonica, Tailsa i Knucklesa do zniszczenia Death Egg. Cream, Amy, Rouge, Shadow i pozostali oglądali walkę Gizoida i doktora. Mimo że Eggman został pokonany, to zdołał oddać strzał z Final Egg Blastera, niszcząc pobliskie gwiazdy. Emerl doświadczył niesamowitej potęgi ze strony Eggmana, co miało na celu podporządkowanie go doktorowi. Jednak Emerl zbuntował się i wycelował Final Egg Blaster w planetę. Eggman próbował go powstrzymać, ale został odepchnięty. Początkowo planowano wykorzystać Główny Szmaragd, do zatrzymania mocy Szmaragdów Chaosu zasilających robota, ale wielki szmaragd rozbił się na kawałki. Sonic musiał więc zniszczyć Gizoida, co zrobił z ciężkim sercem. Po zniszczeniu Emerl zostawił po sobie odłamek Szmaragdu Chaosu, w którym według Sonica zaklęta była jego dusza. Sonic oddał odłamek Cream, aby ją pocieszyć. Sonic Advance 3 Cream i Cheese zgubili się w Cyber Track, w momencie w którym Doktor Eggman wykonał Kontrolę Chaosu na wszystkich Szmaragdach Chaosu, co doprowadziło do podzielenia świata na siedem obszarów. Cream została potem znaleziona przez Sonica, Tailsa, Knucklesa i Amy, a następnie dołączyła do nich w podróży na Anielską Wyspę. Po drodze spotkali również Cream, oraz stoczyli liczne walki z Eggmanem i Gemerlem - robotem zbudowanym przez doktora z danych pozostałych po Emerlu. Kiedy dotarli pod Altar Emerald pokonali Hyper Eggrobo i odnowili świat, wykorzystując moc Głównego Szmaragdu. Kiedy Eggman próbował uciec, Gemerl wyczuł moc szmaragdów i zaatakował Sonica. Robot wykorzystał ich moc do transformacji w Ultimate Gemerla. Gemerl zbuntował się przeciwko Eggmanowi i poleciał, aby samodzielnie podbić świat. Ostatecznie został powstrzymany Super Sonica i Eggmana. Po powrocie do domu Cream i Vanilla znalazły Gemerla. Zabrały go do Tailsa, który naprawił robota i przeprogramował go. Nowy Gemerl przypominał Cream o Emerlu i stał się jednym z jej najlepszych przyjaciół. Sonic Rush Cream i Cheese poszli do Night Carnival gdzie spotkali kotkę Blaze. Początkowo się przed nią ukrywali, ale robili dużo hałasu i zostali wykryci. Cream uprzejmie przedstawiła się i zaprosiła nową przyjaciółkę do swojego domu. Opowiedziała o wszystkim swojej matce. Cream i Vanilla stwierdziły że Blaze przyda się pomoc Sonica w szukaniu Szmaragdów Sol. Cream zgodziła się być jej przewodnikiem. Podczas swojej podróży bohaterki kilkakrotnie natknęły się na Doktora Eggmana i walczyli z nim, dzięki czemu mogli odzyskać Szmaragdy Sol. Po opuszczeniu Mirage Road spotkały Knucklesa. Cream przedstawiła swoją nową przyjaciółkę, oraz opowiedziała nieco o czerwonej kolczatce. Knuckles zdenerwował się, kiedy usłyszał od Cream że nie jest zbyt rozgarnięty i postanowił dać jej nauczkę. Knuckles próbował potem zaatakować Blaze, ponieważ pomylił trzymany przez nią Szmaragd Sol ze Szmaragdem Chaosu. Blaze zostawiła go przysypanego skałami i razem z Cream poszła dalej. P o wyjściu z Water Palace Cream i Blaze spotkały Amy. Cream przedstawiła ją jako dziewczynę zakochaną w Sonicu, ale jednocześnie krótkowzroczną pod tym względem. Amy postanowiła dać Cream kolejną nauczkę, tym razem za pomocą swojego młotka. W końcu Cream przedstawiła Blaze, mówiąc że razem z nią szuka Sonica. Cream i Blaze wykorzystały Amy jako radar na Sonica. Dzięki temu znalazły niebieskiego jeża i Tailsa na pobliskiej wysepce. Blaze nie chciała odpowiadać na ich pytania, oraz nie akceptowała ich oferty współpracy. Kiedy dziewczyny zdołały się wymknąć Cream krótko przedstawiła Tailsa jako bliskiego przyjaciela niebieskiego jeża i wynalazcę, a Sonica opisała mówiąc o nim że jest jak wiatr. Następnie Cream i Blaze znowu spotkały Amy i dowiedzieli się od niej, że Sonic ich szuka. Amy próbowała potem wytłumaczyć na czym polega przyjaźń i zaufanie. Niespodziewanie zjawił się Knuckles, który chciał zemścić się na Blaze. Amy odwróciła jego uwagę, a Cream poleciała z Blaze na stację Dead Line. Spotkały tam Doktora Eggmana, który miał w ręku ostatni szmaragd. Doktor obserwował jak Blaze i Sonic ze sobą walczą. Kiedy ich starcie dobiegło końca Blaze odebrała Eggmanowi ostatni Szmaragd Sol. Kiedy Blaze rozmawiała z Soniciem, Cream została porwana. Doktor zażądał za nią okupu w wysokości siedmiu Szmaragdów Sol. Ostatecznie Blaze uratowała Cream pokonując Eggmana. Cream i Blaze potwierdziły następnie swoją przyjaźń. Pod koniec gry Eggman i Eggman Nega ukradli moc Szmaragdów Sol.Cream, Amy, Sonic, Tails i Knuckles pomogli Blaze w przywróceniu mocy Szmaragdów Sol, dzięki swojej wspólnej przyjaźni. Dzięki temu Eggman i Eggman Nega zostali pokonani. Sonic wrócił następnie do Cream i powiedział jej, że Blaze wróciła do swojego wymiaru, ale zapowiedziała już kolejną wizytę. Sonic Free Riders W Sonic Free Riders Cream i Amy utworzyły Team Rose. Pół godziny przed rozpoczęciem World Grand Prix wynajęły Vectora, aby mieć trzeciego członka. Pierwszy wyścig rozegrali z Team Sonic. Kolejnymi oponentami drużyny byli Team Babylon. Ostatni wyścig Team Rose stoczyli z Team Dark. Team Rose wygrali, ale w trakcie wyścigu robot E-10000B zepsuł się. Cream nie podobało się to w jaki sposób Shadow i Rouge traktowali członka swojej drużyny. Zgodnie z zasadami wyścig musiał być powtórzony tym razem bez udziału E-10000B. Ostatecznie Team Rose wygrali i Cream pochwaliła się Cheese'owi i mamie. W Last Story kazało się jednak, że Doktor Eggman potajemnie posłużył się jednym ze swoich robotów do skopiowania danych pozostałych zawodników. Mimo przewagi, Cream i wielu innych zawodników zdecydowało się na wyzwanie doktora na wyścig. Eggman przegrał, ale tylko dlatego że robot podesłał mu fałszywe dane. Robotem tym okazał się być przebrany Metal Sonic, który zachował dane dla siebie i stworzył doskonałą Extreme Gear. Ostatecznie to Sonic pokonał Metal Sonica i zmusił robota do ucieczki. Okazało się również że Eggman nie miał żadnej nagrody dla zawodników. Cream pocieszyła Vectora, który bardzo chciał zdobyć obiecane pieniądze. Później zgodziła się z Soniciem, który stwierdził że wszyscy dobrze się bawili. Sonic Colors Cream i Cheese przez przypadek zawędrowali do Niesamowitego Międzygwiezdnego Parku Rozrywki Doktora Eggmana. W Tropical Resort napadli ich Orbot i Cubot, którzy pomylili Cheese'a z Wispem. Na szczęście Sonic uratował Cream, wykonując misję i przepędzając dwa roboty. Dziewczynka opowiedziała później w jaki sposób znalazła się w park. Stwierdziła, że jazda w prowadzającej do niego windzie była całkiem ekscytująca. ''Cream i Cheese znaleźli potem kolejnego Chao, którego próbowali ochronić przed Cubotem. Na ratunek ponownie przyszedł Sonic, który pokonał Cubota w zakładzie o to, kto weźmie Chao. Wściekły robot zaczął przeklinać Sonica, mówiąc że Eggman nie da im kolacji przed snem. Cream zaczęła współczuć Cubotowi, mówiąc że każdy (nawet jeśli jest robotem) musi jeść aby być silnym i zdrowym. Cream postanowiła następnie nadać imię dla Chao, którego znalazła. Tails zaproponował imię ''Tornado, ale Chao nie spodobało się to, więc Cream nazwała go Milk. Sonic Generations Cream, razem z Cheesem, pomogła w zorganizowaniu przyjęcia urodzinowego dla Sonica. W trakcie imprezy rozmawiała razem z Blaze. Przyjęcie zostało jednak zakłócone przez nagłe pojawienie się Time Eatera, który porwał przyjaciół niebieskiego jeża i rozrzucił ich w różnych okresach czasu. Cream została uwięziona w Speed Highway, skąd uratowali ją Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Sonic. Cream pojawiła się później przed finałową walkę z Time Eaterem, którym sterowali Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Eggman. Razem z Blaze, Silverem i pozostałymi przyjaciółmi pomogła w zmotywowaniu Soniców do walki. Ostatecznie jeże dokonały transformacji w Super Soniców i pokonały Time Eatera. Wkrótce wszystko wróciły do normalności i przyjaciele Sonica ponownie pojawiali się na przyjęciu. Później Cream pożegnała Klasycznych Sonica i Tailsa, którzy musieli wracać do przeszłości. W innych grach Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut Cream pojawia się w postaci kilku kameo w remake'u Sonic Adventure, a także w jego porcie z 2010 roku. Po niektórych przerywnikach przelatuje nad ulicami Station Square, jak na przykład po wyjściu z Casinopolis czy Twinkle Parku. Seria Sonic Riders Sonic Riders Cream jest jedną z grywalnych postaci. Jest postacią latania. Jej Extreme Gear to Smile. Atak 1 poziomu to Sad Face, 2 poziomu to Chao Attack, a 3 poziomu to silniejszy Chao Attack. Cream może być odblokowana po ukończeniu historii Hero. Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Cream jest jedną z grywalnych postaci, którą można odblokować po ukończeniu historii Hero. Jej Extreme Gear to w dalszym ciągu Smile. Specjalny atak Cream to Chao Barrier Attack. Sonic and the Secret Rings Cream pojawia się jako grywalna postać w wieloosobowym trybie Party Mode. Można ją odblokować po zdobyciu 42 Fire Soul - czerwonych pierścieni ukrytych w misjach. Seria Mario & Sonic Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games [[Plik:Mario Sonic Olympics Gameplay 08.png|thumb|left|Cream w Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games]] W grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Cream pojawia się jako jedna z sędziów. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games thumb|Cream próbująca otworzyć skrzynię w Polastraits W grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Cream ponownie pojawia się jako jedna z sędziów. W wersji na Wii w trybie Festival Mode jest jedną z prowadzących, razem z Toadem. Gdy Big Bullet Bill pojawia się aby rzucić graczowi wyzwanie, Cream informuje o tym gracza w jego imieniu, gdyż Big Bullet Bill sam nie potrafi mówić. W wersji na Nintendo DS Cream występuje w Adventure Mode, gdzie można ją spotkać w Polastraits, gdzie nie może otworzyć jednej ze skrzyń. Udaje jej się to dopiero po interwencji Knucklesa. Cream proponuje potem kolczatce aby wziął udział w biatlonie. Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games thumb|left|Cream dziękująca za ratunek W grze Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Cream ponownie pojawia się jako jedna z sędziów. W wersji na Wii w trybie London Party jest jedną z prowadzących, razem z Toadem. Czasami można ją także spotkać na ulicach Londynu i otrzymać mini-grę lub wydarzenie sportowe. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS Cream pojawia się w trybie fabularnym. Po tym jak Eggman i Bowser uwolnili pełną moc Phantasmal Fog, Cream i Cheese zgubili się na stadionie. Próbowały ich także zaatakować klony Sonica, Tailsa, Mario, oraz Luigiego. Prawdziwi bohaterowie uratowali ich jednak i przepędzili klony. Cream zaskoczyła się potem widokiem Omegi, oraz potwierdziła że lokacją o której myślał było Stonehenge. Po tym jak Phantasmal Fog została zatrzymana, Cream i Cheese zjawili się na ceremonii otwarcia letniej olimpiady. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games W grze Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Cream pojawia się w wersji na Wii U na plaży Copacabana, gdzie prowadzi stoisko Sonica z przedmiotami, które gracz może zakupić jako Mii. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS Cream pojawia się natomiast, po raz pierwszy w serii Mario & Sonic, jako grywalna postać. Dostępna jest tylko w siatkówce plażowej. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 Seria Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl [[Plik:SSBB Trophy 10.png|thumb|Trofeum Cream w Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] Cream pojawia się jako trofeum do odblokowania w Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Oprócz tego w grze pojawia się jej naklejka, zwiększająca opór przed elektrycznością o 9 punktów. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U [[Plik:Smash 4 Wii U Trophy 10.png|thumb|Trofeum Cream w Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U]] Cream pojawia się w obu wersjach gry jako trofeum do odblokowania. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate W grze Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Cream i Cheese pojawiają się jako zaawansowany duch, którego można pozyskać w trakcie rozgrywki aby zyskać ulepszoną wysokość skoku. Sonic Dash W grze Sonic Dash Cream pojawia się jako jedna z grywalnych postaci możliwych do odblokowania za 40 czerwonych pierścieni. Cream posiada bonus, który podwaja ilość zbieranych Pecky i Rocky. Sonic Runners Cream jest jedną z grywalnych postaci, specjalizujących się w lataniu. Podczas rozgrywki może latać w powietrzu i spowalniać szybkość rozgrywki o 10% w zamian za połowę punktów. Podczas wydarzenia Birthday on Windy Hill Cream była w drodze na przyjęcie urodzinowe Sonica z pozostałymi członkami Team Rose, kiedy została zaatakowana przez Doktora Eggmana i jego roboty. Ostatecznie uratował ją Sonic, któremu Cream obiecała że będzie bardziej ostrożna. Podczas wydarzenia Tropical Coast Event ''Cream razem z Team Rose była w drodze na plażowy kurort. Spotkała tam Team Sonic i dołączyła do szukania z nimi pereł (które w rzeczywistości były skarbami ukradzionymi przez Eggmana). Sonic i jego drużyna chcieli informacji na temat planów Doktora Eggmana, ale Cream nie wiedziała o nich zbyt wiele. Dopiero kiedy Big wyłowił naukowca wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że planuje on przejąć kontrolę nad Mother Wisp. Cream sprzymierzyła się z bohaterami w celu powstrzymania doktora. ''Sonic Forces: Speed Battle W Sonic Forces: Speed Battle Cream pojawia się jako jedna z rzadkich grywalnych postaci do odblokowania. Posiada duże przyspieszenie i szybkość, ale niską siłę. W ramach wiosennego wydarzenia do gry została dodana Spring Cream, której szybkość i przyspieszenie są zwiększone, kosztem jeszcze mniejszej siły. Charakterystyka Osobowość Cream jest dobrze wychowaną, miłą i optymistyczną osobą. Dzięki wychowaniu swojej matki, Vanilli, zachowuje się jak księżniczka, do osób starszych odnosząc się najczęściej jako do Pan ''lub ''Pani, a także dotrzymuje słowa. Niezależnie od sytuacji i własnych potrzeb Cream nie zapomina o swoich manierach i nawet przed walką oferuje rozejm lub też składa ukłon w stronę przeciwnika. Cream jest urocza, szczera, niewinna i pozytywnie nastawiona do życia. Jest także pomocna i bezinteresowna i zawsze, kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba, wspiera swoich przyjaciół i podaje im pomocną dłoń, aby zacieśnić istniejące więzy przyjaźni. Mimo swojego bardzo młodego wieku jest niezwykle odważna i ciekawska. Nie boi się również okazywać swojego zdenerwowania lub obrzydzenia, ale nie okazuje tego w niegrzeczny sposób. Daje z siebie wszystko we wszystkim co robi. Podobnie jak Sonic Cream uwielbia przygody i zawsze jest gotowa wyruszyć na kolejną wyprawę. Jednak najbardziej zadowalają ją proste rzeczy i gesty w życiu, jak oglądanie telewizji, rysowanie czy oglądanie lub zrywanie kwiatków. Uwielbia widzieć szczęście i innych osób. Z powodu swojego wieku Cream bywa naiwna i głupkowata. Nie zawsze od razu widzi pewne sprawy i czasami wypomina niektórym ich wady. W pomaganiu innym często zachodzi w głowę i zbytnio się w to angażuje. Potrafi rozpłakać się nawet z drobnych niepowodzeń lub też nieszczęść czy smutku. Cream jest pacyfistką i nie lubi przemocy. Króliczka stosuje ją tylko do samoobrony i chronienia swoich przyjaciół, kiedy są krzywdzeni. Według niej potęga nie jest czymś co można dawać i zabierać, a jedynie wykorzystywać w celu obrony tych których się kocha. Wiele z tego nauczył ją Emerl, a ona w zamian podzieliła się również swoją opinią. Cream nie lubi patrzeć na cudze cierpienie i często pociesza takie osoby. Cream jest również przyjaciółką Chao. Jej najbliższym towarzyszem jest Cheese, którego z króliczką wiąże nierozerwalna więź przyjaźni. Wygląd Cream jest pomarańczowo-żółto-kremowym królikiem. Jej charakterystyczną cechą są długie, opadające w dół uszy, pozwalające jej latać. Cream nosi na sobie pomarańczową sukienkę z niebieską wstążką, białe rękawiczki i żółto-pomarańczowe buty. Jej oczy są brązowo-żółte i odchodzą od nich cienkie rzęsy. Moce i umiejętności Flagową umiejętnością Cream jest jej zdolność do latania. Mimo że nie potrafi latać tak szybko, długo lub wysoko jak Tails, to wciąż jej lot pokrywa duże dystanse. Króliczka może także nadążać podczas lotu za Soniciem. Zresztą Cream potrafi, jak inne postacie z serii, poruszać się z super prędkością, która ponoć jest prawie taka jak u niebieskiego jeża. Mimo że nie ma pełnego doświadczenia w tej dziedzinie, Cream posiada zaawansowane umiejętności w akrobatyce. Opanowała m.in. Spin Attack, Spin Jump i Spin Dash. Cream nie jest zbyt silna w bezpośredniej walce i wymaga wsparcia przyjaciół. Sama nie korzysta z bezpośrednich ataków, a posługuje się Cheesem, który może dla niej wykonywać m.in. Chao Attack. Polega na tym, że Cream wskazuje Cheese'owi cel, a ten szarżuje w niego i zadaje spore uszkodzenia. Poza tym Cheese może blokować wyprowadzane w stronę Cream ataki, a także generować trąby powietrzne. Cream nie jest szczególnie wytrzymała i silna w walce, ale odpowiednio zmotywowana potrafi powalić znacznie groźniejszych przeciwników. Poza tym Cream posiada kilka przydatnych w domu umiejętności, jak gotowanie i dekorowanie. Dzięki sile płynącej z dobrego serca Cream może leczyć swoje rany. Relacje z postaciami Rodzina * Vanilla the Rabbit (matka) * Ojciec (nieznany) Sojusznicy * Cheese (najlepszy przyjaciel) * Chocola (przyjaciel Chao) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Amy Rose (najlepsza przyjaciółka) * Knuckles the Echidna * Blaze the Cat * Big the Cat * Żabek * Emerl (nie żyje) * Gemerl * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * E-123 Omega * Espio the Chameleon * Vector the Crocodile * Charmy Bee Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman * Orbot * Cubot * Doktor Eggman Nega * Metal Sonic * Chaos Gamma * Jet the Hawk * Time Eater Temat muzyczny W Sonic Heroes Cream dzieli swój temat muzyczny z Amy i Bigiem - Follow Me. W innych mediach Archie Comics W komiksach Cream i jej rodzina mieszkali w Southern Baronies. W lokalnym ogrodzie Chao Cream poznała swojego najlepszego przyjaciela - Cheese'a. Kiedy Snively zaatakował ich dom musiały uciekać do Nowego Mobotropolis, za radą Amy, z którą Cream utworzyła długotrwałą przyjaźń. Wkrótce Cream została przyjęta w szeregi Wojowników Wolności. Wraz z Super Genesis Wave Cream i jej historia stały się niemal identyczne jak w grach. IDW Publishing thumb|Cream wkomiksach IDW W komiksach IDW Cream posiada taką samą przeszłość jak w grach, do momentu wydarzeń z Sonic Forces. Cream mieszka ze swoją rodziną we Floral Forest Village - matką Vanillą, dwoma Chao - Cheesem i Chocolą, oraz robotem Gemerlem. Kiedy Doktor Eggman zaatakował wioskę za pomocą Zombotów, Cream i jej matka musiały uciekać razem z Gemerlem, ale Cheese i Chocola padli ofiarami Metal Virusa. Sonic X Cream i Cheese razem z Soniciem i innymi antropomorficznymi postaciami pochodzi z alternatywnego wymiaru. W wyniku Kontroli Chaosu, przeniosła się razem z przyjaciółmi do świata ludzi, gdzie pomagała w walce z siłami złego Doktora Eggmana. Wspominała również swoją matkę, która nie znalazła się w świecie ludzi W drugim sezonie Cream brała także częściowy udział w wydarzeniach, będących adaptacjami gier Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure 2. Króliczka znajduje również swoją matkę, która przybywa do świata ludzi w wyniku kolejnej Kontroli Chaosu. W luźnej adaptacji wydarzeń z Sonic Battle Cream znajduje porzuconego Emerla i zaprzyjaźnia się z nim. Kiedy Emerl wpada w szał i grozi zniszczeniem miasta ludzi, Cream i Cheese są zmuszeni zniszczyć robota. Pod koniec drugiego sezonu, króliczka i jej przyjaciele wracają do swojego świata, aby w sezonie trzecim wyruszyć w podróż po galaktyce, w celu ocalenia jej przed złymi Metarexami. Ciekawostki *Cream jest najmłodszą żeńską postacią w serii, ponieważ jej wiek wynosi 6 lat. *Waga Cream została ujawniona jako pierwsza, spośród pozostałych postaci żeńskich w serii. *Cream jest trzecią najszybszą postacią w grach Sonic Advance 2 i Sonic Advance 3. *Cream jest drugą postacią w serii, która posiada znanego rodzica, w tym przypadku matkę. Pierwszą była Tikal i jej ojciec - Pachacamac. *Cream, E-123 Omega i wszyscy trzej członkowie Team Chaotix to jedyne grywalne postacie z Sonic Heroes, które nie posiadają swojego własnego tematu muzycznego. *Cream, Cheese i Vanilla to pierwsze postacie w serii, które zadebiutowały na konsoli Nintendo. *Jak dotąd Cream pojawiła się tylko w trzech głównych grach z serii (Sonic Heroes, Sonic Colors i Sonic Generations). Większą rolę odgrywa w grach na konsole przenośne. *Jak dotąd Cheese nie towarzyszył Cream tylko w grze Sonic Free Riders. *Poradnik Bradygames do gry Sonic Generations omyłkowo podał grę Sonic CD jako debiut Cream. en:Cream the Rabbit ru:Крольчиха Крим de:Cream the Rabbit es:Cream the Rabbit fr:Cream the Rabbit Kategoria:Postacie antropomorficzne Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Grywalne postacie